1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light source housing apparatus, such as for a light-emitting diode (LED), having a plurality of electrically separated leads extending from a bottom surface, the plurality of leads terminating in light source contacts and a static ring. This invention also relates to a method of manufacture of such a light source housing apparatus.
2. Description of Prior Art
Electronic equipment often employs some form of visual status indication, often provided by an optical medium, such as a lens or a lightpipe, linked to light source, such as an LED, mounted on a substrate, such as a printed circuit board. Frequently, circuit densities of equipment require that the light source be positioned at an angle to the printed circuit board.
Conventional approaches to providing a printed circuit board with a right-angle-viewable light source include lightpipes that bend beams emitted by a light source, such as an LED, and right angle prisms that similarly bend beams emitted by a light source. Disadvantages of such conventional approaches include non-uniform optical transmission from the light source to the output, such as brightness decay and optical bleed-through from adjacent lightpipes, as well as higher-cost and higher-defect assembly.
One conventional approach that solves the problem of non-uniform optical transmission uses a light source, such as an LED, having leads bent at right angles from the printed circuit board. This approach involves two solderable attachment areas between a light source housing apparatus and the printed circuit board. However, this approach may result in misalignment of the light source housing apparatus within the electronic device and potentially damaging electrostatic discharge through the lens and into circuitry mounted within equipment having nonconducting front panels. Another disadvantage of such conventional approach relates to high assembly costs and defect rates. Typically, in a conventional bent-lead type light source housing apparatus, the leads are inserted into voids within a prefabricated housing. The conventional insertion process often results in misted leads and light source housing assemblies missing one or both leads.
It is apparent from the teachings of the prior art that there is need for a light source housing apparatus that permits visual status indication at an angle, such as a right angle, from a printed circuit board without the use of optical media that bends or distorts the light source output, reducing transmission efficiency. It is also apparent from the teachings of the prior art that there is a need for a light source housing apparatus that protects the light source and connected circuitry from potentially damaging electrostatic discharge. It is also apparent there is a need, particularly with respect to surface mount technology, for a light source housing apparatus design that permits proper alignment of the light source with respect to the printed circuit board. It is further apparent that there is a need to produce a light source housing apparatus in a cost-effective manner and at a low-defect rate.